


Зажим

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Наполеон хочет разнообразия.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 14





	Зажим

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 5. Зажим

Илья Курякин — ураган. Он гнев и ярость в одном флаконе. Он дерётся отчаянно, действует импульсивно и необдуманно. Но Наполеону нравится подобный напор навязанного напарника, ему хочется испытать несдерживаемую энергию кэгэбэшника на себе. И как же велико его разочарование, когда Илья в постели оказывается мягким и нежным, ласковым и неторопливым. Контрастом сшибает на раз-два. Соло млеет от таких трепетных действий и хочет, стремится урвать дикой энергии.  
Но он пока мирится с этой гранью Ильи, пружинит бедрами под Курякиным, встречая настойчивые и ритмичные толчки в простату. Секс качественный, бьёт по всем рецепторам, но он нежно-тягуч и приторно-ласков. Соло стонет и кончает, чувствуя, как его задницу наполняет горячая сперма в ответ. Ему хочется разнообразия.  
Выходные выдаются редко, это непозволительная роскошь, и Илья до десяти часов утра лежит в кровати, закопавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Соблазн очень велик, Соло хочет увидеть удивлённое, неприкрытое маской игры лицо и испытать свою идею сейчас на сонном Илье. Подло, может быть. Но от предвкушения всё внутри сводит и тянет.  
Наполеон стоит возле кровати всего минуту, мнет в ладони длинную цепочку и решается. Он валиться на кокон из одеяла, подныривает под постельное бельё руками и скользит всем своим нагим телом по разгоряченному торсу. Илья неодобрительно и недовольно стонет, пытается уйти от прикосновения. Но Наполеон настойчив, очерчивает свободной рукой кубики пресса на животе, гладит вверх по груди, цепляя соски по очереди, и вбирает в рот полувставший член одним слитным движением. Под одеялом жарко, испариной тут же покрывается всё тело, но Соло не намерен уступать и отступать. Илья зарывается в его темную шевелюру пальцами, притягивая голову ближе к паху, и Наполеон с досадой отшатывается от уже твердого ствола.  
— Хочу попробовать кое-что, — тянет он загадочно, выдыхая горячо в пупок Ильи.  
Илья его, скорее всего, не слышит, но хватает за плечи, пытаясь вернуть назад к члену. Соло не подчиняется, пробирается выше, ведь сегодня он подготовился заранее, растянул себя и смазал. Нужно вызвать правильную реакцию Курякина и потом наслаждаться разнузданной еблей сполна. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.  
Соло прикусывает сосок, зализывает языком сжавшуюся плоть и оттягивает губами. Грудные постанывания вибрируют под ладонью, пока вторая рука отпускает цепочку, зажимая в пальцах маленький зажим.  
— Ебать ту Люсю! — орёт Илья, сбрасывая с себя крепкое тело Наполеона вместе с одеялом. — Совсем спятил?  
Соло спятил. Определенно. Он лишь ухмыляется, располагаясь на заднице напротив напарника. Ему нужна звериная натура Ильи, но тот опять сдерживает себя в постели, сидит обескураженный и взъерошенный. Наполеон тянет второй конец цепочки, подёргивая зажим на соске Ильи. Тот сдавленно выдыхает и тянется к надоедливому предмету пальцами, чтобы снять наконец-то раздражитель.  
— Стой, — останавливает его Соло. — Оставь.  
— Это пиздец как ненормально и больно. — Глаза у Ильи ошалевшие и сонные, он морщится от странного ощущения, а Наполеон не может отвести взгляд от натянутой кожи. — Зачем?  
— Хочется меня прибить? — вопрошает хитро Наполеон, ждет бурной реакции.  
— Нет. Мне просто больно, — качает головой Илья. — Считаю до трёх и снимаю, чтобы там ты не задумал — хватит. Один…  
— Нет! Я второй себе надену, — предлагает Наполеон и ждет, ждет, ждет. Илья не спешит трахать его жёстко. Курякин моргает и обдумывает предложение. Соло подначивает: — Ты принимаешь сильные удары, не скулишь от ранений и пуль, но на соске зажим не сможешь вынести?  
— Это другое. Ладно, надевай, — сдается он и трет подкачанную грудь вокруг зажатого соска, кривясь всем лицом.  
Наполеон усмехается и подёргивает цепочку ещё несколько раз, не спеша выполнять уговор. Илья рассматривает его уже настороженно. А потом стремительно нападает, из сидячего положения он рывком укладывается на Соло, зажимая в своей руке пальцы со свободным зажимом. Он теперь скалится хищно и понимающе. Зажим клацает один раз и оказывается на соске у Наполеона. Это действительно странно и больно. Соло ерзает под Ильей, чувствует членом крепкий член и не может сдержаться, прерывисто целует губы перед собой.  
Наполеон перекручивает их, меняя местами через пару минут, оседлывает бедра Курякина и тихо айкает от натяжения цепочки. Они в одной сцепке, соски натянуты, и Илье приходится сесть, чтобы уменьшить натяжение.  
— Да что с тобой не так? — ворчит Илья, но его недовольный комментарий быстро меркнет под усилившимися ощущениями. Наполеон садится на его член плавным движением, покачиваясь и привыкая к растягивающему стволу.  
— С тобой что не так? — вторит ему Соло, набирая темп. Мелкая победа — тоже победа. Он не может перестать донимать Курякина: — Выеби меня жёстче, неужто весь пыл на драки оставляешь?  
— О. Цель зажима теперь ясна, мистер Соло, — пыхтит Илья, подбрасывая бедра навстречу Наполеону, и крепко, до боли, сжимает пальцами ягодицы. Почти идеально. Цепочка скачет в такт толчкам, и зажим двигается на соске очень чувствительно. — Но знаешь, лучше разбитый нос, чем вот эта срань на нежном сосочке.  
Наполеон заливисто хохочет и сдергивает два зажима разом, дёргая за провисающую цепочку. Илья вскрикивает и кусает Соло за маячащий перед лицом подбородок, сосок обжигает кипятком, и агент понимает, почему так разъярился Курякин.  
— Су-у-ука-а-а, — тянет Илья и наваливается сверху.  
Вот теперь Наполеону почти всё нравится, Курякин отпускает себя, и Соло трепещет от такого напора.


End file.
